


I Live For You

by starman_deaky



Series: deacury's painted chapters [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1976, :(, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Language, M/M, No Smut, Paris - Freeform, george harrison's song, john has stolen the mona lisa, john's an artist, very emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starman_deaky/pseuds/starman_deaky
Summary: The band has just learned that the tour is starting in Paris, France. Unfortunately, John has had..a bad past there. Well, truth be told, he never wants to back there again. Why? Oh, nothing much, he just stole the Mona Lisa when he was in High school, no biggie. But now with people looking for the painting, John gets worried. No one but the band knows he has it. How long could that last though?





	1. Yes, It's True, I Live For You

John woke up next to Freddie. He looked at his alarm clock, _9:15._ He arched his back and yawned. Freddie must have noticed he moved because his eyes opened and he smiled. "Good morning darling. Sleep well?" He yawned back to John. "Yes, I did." He sat up and stretched. Freddie tugged the back of his sleep shirt. "Don't get up yet John.” John looked back at Freddie. He took Freddie’s hand and rubbed it. “As much as I would like to lay back down- “John started. The phone started ringing. Freddie's eyes lit up as he fell out of bed and rushed over to the phone. “Hello? Jim! Nice to hear from you again-what? That’s…amazing! I’ll tell them right now! See you later!” Freddie threw a shirt on and stumbled into the hall. He raced over to Brian and Roger's room and started pounding on the door.

 

John followed Freddie after a few minutes into Brian and Roger’s room. He sat down on Brian’s desk chair, while Freddie sat on the floor. “I just got a call from Jim, our manager. He wants us to start our tour in Paris!” Freddie said enthusiastically. Brian smiled and cheered, while Roger screamed “Yes!” at the top of his lungs. John just sat there, thinking. _Paris, France?_ Freddie looked up at John and looked at him. “Why aren't you, happy darling?” Freddie took Johns hand. “Because- “The doorbell rang. Interrupted a second time, John sighed and remained sat on the chair. Roger looked at him as he walked past, but John just smiled. He sat there for about three hours, while the others talked to Jim Beach.

 

John couldn’t go back to Paris. He couldn’t. He left and never wanted to back. Now, he had to go. And perform. No. He’s not going to Paris. He’ll never go back.

 

* * *

 

 

Freddie was excited to go to Paris, but John wasn’t. He didn’t go to meeting with Jim, and he was worried about him. He excused himself ten minutes before the meeting ended. John was still sat on the chair in Brian’s room. “John, love?” Freddie peeked his head into the room. John sat there and looked at Freddie, tear tracks below his eyes. He looked so broken. “Oh darling, what’s the matter?” John shook his head and looked down at the ground.

“I can’t go to Paris, Freddie.” He whispered.

“Why not love? If you have a big problem, or if someone is there that hurt you, I need to know to tell Jim that it’s a bad starting place.”

“It’s not that. “He stood up and walked into their room. He hesitated but walked into the closet and pulled a painting out. It was covered in a cloth that looked old.

“When I was younger, my friends and I stole a painting."

He unveiled the picture.

Freddie gasped. It was the Mona Lisa.

 

* * *

 

John looked down. Freddie wouldn’t love him now. He failed him. He could tell Freddie was gonna give up on him, probably turn him in. What Freddie said next took him by surprise. “Dear, we should make a plan to get it back to them,” Freddie said, reminding him he was still there for him. “I can’t go to Paris, you guys can, but I can’t,” John replied brokenly. “John Richard Deacon! You will go to Paris,  and we will return that painting, one way or another!” Freddie’s hand went up to John’s cheek and wiped away the tears. He leaned in and kissed John, soft and full of love, making John know that he really meant what he said. John wrapped his arms around Freddie’s neck and pulled his lips away from Freddie’s. He rested his head on the crook of his neck.

“I’ll go,” John whispered.

Freddie pulled back and covered the painting. He put it back into the closet. “We’ll figure out a way to make this work. And- you are coming with us to Paris.” Freddie kissed the top of John’s nose and walked back downstairs. John heard Freddie say “John will be coming with us.” John sniffed and laid down. He could do this. He just needed a plan. After thinking of what to do, he decided to write it down.

He sat up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He started writing things that he needed, phone numbers, a hotel, addresses, and things he needed to pack. He lost track of time. He looked over at his clock for the second time that day.  _Oh my, it's 4 already?_   He needs to kill time. A nap sounded nice since he would be leaving at a ridiculous time. He climbed into bed and slept until _holy shit, 10?_ He got up because Freddie was already asleep.  He started packing after he had some coffee. After packing all his clothes and essentials, he found a way to fit the painting in the suitcase.  He collected his papers, grabbed a coat, slipped his shoes on, and was about to open the door, when- damn it. Freddie was stood behind him. He turned around and saw hurt in his eyes. “Freddie, I can explain. It's for the painting. I’ve left contact information on a piece a paper, and what hotel I will be staying in.” John started. Freddie, on the other hand, was ready to yell at John. He had tears in his eyes, and when John tried to move near him, he stepped back.

 

John nodded his head and was on the verge of crying himself. He pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. He set it on the table. “Goodbye, Freddie. I love you." John turned and barely heard the whisper of “I love you too.” From him. He walked downstairs, and out the front door. He called a cab and hopped in.

 

“Paris, France.”

 


	2. For Many Tears I Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and John miss each other. Then Freddie gets an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2!

Freddie started crying. He let John walk out, and go do something dangerous. He has to stop him. Freddie turned on John’s desk and picked up the piece of paper on the table. He unfolded it and it said:

_Dear Freddie, Brian, and Roger,_

_Yes, I will be gone this morning, I have something too important to leave in my closet. Freddie will tell you what it is if he wants. On the back of this sheet, is my contact information, and the hotel I will be staying at in Paris. Hopefully, I will be all done with what I’m doing in time to meet you all for the first concert. I am truly sorry to leave so soon, and without a proper ‘see you later ‘._

_Love, Deaky_

_P.S Freddie, under the desk lamp, is a letter I’ve written for you personally._

Freddie looked on the back of the paper and copied the back of it to another sheet. Then he read the P.S for him again and looked over at the desk lamp. He lifted it up and saw the paper folded up. He took it and set the lamp down. He hesitated to open it. He couldn’t wait any longer as he stared at it. He unfolded it and what he read made him cry harder.

_Freddie,_

_I am so sorry, my love. You know that I have to return the Mona Lisa, even if they never catch me. I love you so much, and in a week, we’ll be in the same city. I hope you understand why I’m doing this. It’s been gone for too many years, and there are bad people trying to get it. I promise you will see me either in two weeks. It was stolen back when I was in Highschool. I know that is a long time ago, but please understand that I am only doing this to protect you._

_I love you._

_Deaky_

Now Freddie was uncontrollably crying. Brian heard him from across the hall and came in. He went to grab both notes but Freddie begged him to not take his note. "Please! Give it b-back!" Brian gave Freddie his note back and read the one he left for all of them. He got tears in his eyes and wiped them. “Freddie, he…he knows how to take care of himself. He left because he thinks if he keeps whatever it is any longer, we’ll all be in danger.” Brian crouched down next to Freddie, who was started crying hysterically. “J-john will b-be g-gone a-and I-I’ll n-never see him again!” Freddie couldn’t control himself. The love of his love was gone. And in danger. He has to save him. He stopped crying after twenty minutes but his tear tracks were very visible. He looked at Brian straight in the eyes.

“I’m going after him.”

 

* * *

 

 

John hopped out of his cab and walked into his hotel. _It’s been 3 hours since I left Freddie._ He got his room number and walked into it. It was nice and content, and there was a bed in the corner with a desk. He looked over at the clock. _3:17 am._ He laid down, and the moment his head hit the pillow he wanted to cry himself to sleep. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. At first, the tears came slowly, and when he started thinking about Freddie, even more, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He started sobbing and saying he was sorry. He couldn’t get the image of Freddie stepping away from him, and he just cried harder about his miss leaded love. He laid in his bed crying until he fell asleep.

John woke up in a sweat. He didn’t remember his dream or nightmare, but it must have been hectic. He looked at the clock on the nightstand, _9:20._ He missed Freddie so much. He wanted to go back home and fall asleep in his arms. But that would have to wait.

He got up and went to the desk, where all his work was. The first note was a list of ideas to return the painting. Here’s how it went:

_Plan one:_

_Go into the museum, ask to speak to the head of the museum. Bring up talk of how you’re an artist, and got your hands on an important piece of work for $100,000. Show the important piece of work to the head. IF questioned, bring up the art mafia. Explain how it works. It works like so: an important piece of art gets passed down until the price of it is less them $150,000. It’s passed down to you to return. It hopefully will work._

_Plan two:_

_Get in all black and make sure the face is hidden. Black scarf, black sunglasses, hair put into the hood, black hat, black gloves. Find a box for the painting, and set it inside the building._

John honestly liked plan two better. He took some of Freddie’s black clothing before he left. He wouldn’t mind, right? Nah.

 

* * *

 

After Freddie made his statement, Brian told him to stay out of John’s way.

Now Freddie was really angry and upset. Angry at John, for not letting them do this together. Upset at him for planning on leaving without a proper good-bye. And Brian told him that he was not allowed to leave this house alone.

Freddie ended up slapping Brian across the cheek and screaming at him to get out. He started crying more and just couldn’t stop thinking about how he stepped away from John, and let him leave.

He cried for a little longer until he fell to sleep on the floor. He woke up with his back hurting from falling asleep on the carpet.

He wanted to talk to John but how? He paused.

He grabbed the piece of paper with his contact information.

He took the paper and dialed the number on it. It rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on insta @_starman_deaky_


	3. All This Time My Thoughts Return To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Freddie talk on the phone, which makes John want to finish this quicker, and Freddie sadder. But who knew that people getting visions was real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter three!

“Hello?” A voice on the other line came on.

 Freddie started crying again.

 “Freddie?” The voice asked. “John?” He croaked.

 “Freddie! Oh, love, why are you crying?” John’s voice sounded frantic and full of sadness.

 “I miss you. I miss you so much, it hurts.” He was about to start crying again. “Oh, Freddie, please don’t cry. I should be back within three days. And we’ll be back together. Oh, love, please don’t cry anymore.”

Freddie burst out into tears anyways, just at the sound of his voice. “I need you, John! I shouldn’t have let you leave!” Freddie said through tears. He couldn’t stop crying. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t.

“Freddie, please don’t cry anymore. You need to be strong about this. I’m returning the painting tomorrow. I’ll bring you something. Something nice, to show you that I can’t stand to be here, and not with you.” John was about to cry too.

“I love you John, more than anything in the world,” Freddie whispered to him.

 

* * *

 

 

John sniffed. Freddie loved him back.

“I love you too.”

John and Freddie said their goodbyes, and after he hung up, he started crying again. He couldn’t stand being away from him. It was too painful. Too harsh full. After crying for twenty minutes, he picked himself up again. He continued to look at his notes. In the end, he ended up drawing a portrait of Freddie. John blushed as he looked at the finished product. _I need to get back to him._

John pulled the second slip of paper out and dialed the number on it.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s John.”

“How’s it going? Need something?”

“Yeah, I do.”

They talked for about two hours, discussing plans for how to give the painting back. John shared his ideas, while Ray, (his high school friend who helped him steal the painting) had a better idea. He uncovered the old plans, and John copied them onto another paper.

“That’s all?”

“Before you go, Ray, would you like the painting?”

Silence. “I’ll take it. Meet me in the café down the street from the museum, we’ll discuss plans there.”

“See you in thirty.”

John hung up. This may work out after all. But he could be fooling him. He took the papers and got dressed in his plan two outfits, grabbed the painting and wrapped more cloth around it.

“Showtime.”

 

* * *

 

 

Freddie fell asleep next to the phone. He yawned and saw the phone and John’s phone number. He smiled as he recalled how nice it had been talking to John. He knew he should get up, and at least take a shower. He sighed and stood up. He groaned and stretched his back. _It was about noon when I called John._ He turned his head towards the nightstand and glanced at the clock. _2:30?_ Freddie decided to stay in. Well, his room actually, since Brian or Roger was always at home making sure he didn’t leave.

He kicked an empty paint cup over in frustration. “Damnit, John!” Freddie said under his breath. He grabbed one of John’s sketchbooks and flipped through the pages, admiring all of them. He stopped flipping through them when he saw one of him and John.

They were laying down on their bed and cuddling. He got tears in his eyes and whipped them. He turned the page and saw something written and a date. _If only he knew. May 11 th, 1976._ Freddie gasped. John has liked him since May and wanted something between them. He set the book down and sighed.

It was going to be a long two days.

 

* * *

 

 

John walked down the street with the painting in his hands. As he passed the museum, he just froze on the spot. _What is going on?_ He couldn’t move, and the scenery was CHANGING before his eyes. He gasped as he looked to his left. The café where they all met to steal the Mona Lisa. He looked to his right. And there it was.

He saw himself. Well, when he was 16 or 17. He had a Mick Jagger hairstyle going on, and had a coffee in his hands, Staring at the museum. His younger self walked off, and John found himself following the younger version. He watched as his younger self threw the coffee away and walked to the back of the museum.

There they all were. Ray, Tony, Jack, Dave, and himself walking up to the group.

“You got it?” Tony asked as John approached. His younger self nodded and handed Tony a paper bag. He looked inside and smiled. “Nice, let’s go.” John followed them through a vent they pulled open from the back. It was big enough that the painting and John could fit. He was behind Ray, who he was supposed to meet in 15 minutes.

“Are we all still here?” Ray asked. John smiled, when planning to steal the painting, they agreed that when Ray asked if they were all still there, they would say their names.

“Tony.”

“Jack.”

“Dave.”

“John.”

“Good, let’s keep moving,” Ray said quietly.

They stopped when Ray pulled a vent out and climbed out. John pushed the painting forward and climbed out himself. They all snuck around to where the painting was. _Can they see me?_ Just at that moment, the younger John looked directly at him and nodded. John gasped and in a split second, he was _in_ the room his younger self was in. He had a note in his hands and walked over to the display area. He opened the note.

_Hello._

_It’s been eight years since the painting was stolen. Here it is._

_Farewell, and I shall see you on the dark side of the moon._

John was surprised. The Dark Side of the Moon was his favorite Pink Floyd album. He placed the note in front of the stand where the painting should be. He removed the cloth and put the painting on the display. He was back in his vision.

He saw his younger self. He had the painting and was running after the other four. John took off after the others and followed them to the “back door” as Dave put it. He lock-picked it and they were out in the open. Younger John turned to face him. _Thank you._ The air whispered as if it was younger John talking.

And just that. John was back at the café, but he had no painting with him.

_What the fuck just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!.


	4. notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey bros

wow. i was so excited to start a long story, but nope.

this sucks ass

like major ass

so

i will be writing one-shots and shit like that

i've already started one 

i have no inspiration for this story anymore

and well

i won't be continuing it

sorry bros if one of you want to finish it, go ahead but 

it's really boring and so 

i'm super sorry i had to do this

 

 

 

-from the douchebag who wrote this

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys will enjoy this series! I'll be hopefully updating every night and working on this series as much as I can! 
> 
> Follow me on instagram @_starman_deaky_


End file.
